


Watermelon, Tea and Everything Nice

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluffy, Fluffy Crowley, M/M, Rainy Days, angel sleeping, couples crossword puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: The tables have turned. It is Crowley's turn to make Aziraphale breakfast in bed. Cuddles, fluff and crosswords commence.This fic is based on a picture that is attached below.





	Watermelon, Tea and Everything Nice

Aziraphale woke to the smell of coffee followed by buttered toast. He blinked as morning light filtered through open blinds, he happily watched as rain fell down onto the bedroom window. Another rainy day in London. He stretched his sore limbs and stroked his messy hair out of his face. He went to get out of bed but before he had the chance, to his surprise the bedroom door opened.

Crowley entered the room, wearing a pair of red boxers and Aziraphale’s cream coloured dressing gown and carrying a tray full of breakfast items in his hands. “Morning, Angel.” Crowley said as he sat down on the bed as he placed the tray onto the bedside table and pressing a kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek.

“Good morning dear.” Aziraphale replied, as he eased himself into a sitting position while Crowley reached across ruffling his messy blonde curls.

“I bought you breakfast.” Crowley changed the subject, trying to ignore the blush appearing on his cheeks. He looked away from Aziraphale and down at his feet before he decided to reach forward to pick up the breakfast tray and eased forward to place it on Aziraphale’s lap.

“Watermelon for breakfast?” Aziraphale chuckled as he looked at the two slices of bright red watermelon on the plate.

Crowley shrugged his shoulders, “Why not?”

“Yes, why not!” Aziraphale picked up the slice of watermelon, taking a bite of the watery fruit. “Hmm,” he pawed at the red liquid oozing down the side of his face, swiping at it with his finger, “Hmm, delicious. Maybe watermelon for breakfast isn’t a bad thing after all.”

“See, you can have watermelon anytime. Plus, it’s good for you. Nothing like that all sugar crap that people like to eat these days.” Crowley laughed, as he continued to watch the angel eating the watermelon and occasionally wiping the red liquid off the side of his mouth, which made the demon giggle but he watched on with a smile as Aziraphale now sipped from the cup of freshly brewed tea.

Just as Aziraphale ate the last bit of the toast, Crowley remembered something else he had gotten for the angel. “I also bought you a newspaper so you can read the news and puzzles or whatever you like to do.” Crowley snapped his fingers, a newspaper materializing in his hand and he placed it beside the angel on the bed.

Crowley crawled back to his side of the bed and laid back down beside Aziraphale leaning against the headboard watching the angel finish up the final sips of his tea. 

The rest of the morning consisted of sipping coffee, cuddling and doing the crossword in bed until either demon or angel felt like starting their day. However, neither of them could tell you when that would be.


End file.
